Returned Souls
by Meilan Firaga
Summary: 11!!! It's a miracle!!!
1. Default Chapter

Okay, I am about to either make a bunch of people really happy with me, or even more really mad.  First of all, my stories Moonlight and Flurries are going to be removed from the site for awhile.  Now, before you yell, there is a good reason behind this.  I am starting a novel!  It's called Returned Souls (duh, you opened it as Returned Souls), and it is strictly Aurikku, starting years after the end of the game and ending nine months after the end of the game.  Confused?  Don't be.  It starts with one resolve and ends with another, and Moonlight and Flurries will become chapters.  All righty, here it is.  Returned Souls.

*Disclaimer* People won't leave my pom-pom alone!  At the last pep-band game they tried to pull it out of my ponytail!  And it's the only thing I own!

Returned Souls

            _No.  Her mind spun in endless agony.  __Why?  Why did he leave me?  Why did he have to go before I could tell him…before I could tell him he would be a father?  Why, when we were so happy?  She sank to her knees on the harsh Zanarkand ground and cried._

***

            "Mommy?  Mommy wake up!" Rikku rolled over in bed.  "Mommy!  There's a lady here looking for you!"  She peeled her eyes open to see the swirling russets of her son, Jonathan.  

            "MOMMY!!!!" She bolted from her bed and ran toward the sound of Chris's voice.  _Not my sons.  Take anything but my boys.  They're all I have left._

            "Hello, Rikku." A gentle voice whispered as she raced into her living room.  Rikku turned swiftly to see her other twin balanced on the knee of a familiar woman she hadn't seen in the longest of times.

            "Yunie!" she ran to her cousin and wrapped her arms around her, then turned to her five-year olds.  "Boys, what did I tell you about letting people you didn't know into the house?  She could have been a fiend in disguise!"  She placed her hands on her hips, attempting to be a stricter parent.

            "But, Mommy, she seemed really nice and she asked all prettily if she could see you and and…" Chris was absolutely adorable when he pouted like that.  _For love of the gods, Rikku thought.  __How can I say one looks more adorable than the other when they're twins?  Tysh.  Her mind flashed to the man her boys got those big brown eyes from.  __Auron… She shook her head.  __Five years and I'm still not over him._

            "Mommy?" this time Jonathan decided to speak.

            "Rikku, they have their daddy's eyes…" Yuna trailed off as both boys jumped up.

            "Daddy!" they exclaimed at once.  "You knew daddy?  Mommy who _is she?"_

            Rikku stared at the floor guiltily, thinking of all the things she hadn't told them.  "Yunie is my cousin, boys," she said, kneeling on the floor.  "She is the Grand Maestress.  I was on her pilgrimage with her five years ago as her guardian.  Your daddy was a guardian with me.  He…he…" She collapsed against Yuna's leg sobbing.  A moment later she felt her sons crawl into her lap, hugging her as best as they could.

            "Mommy, don't cwy," Chris whispered.

            "Yeah, don't cwy," Jonathan agreed.  Rikku sat up and dried her tears with the back of her bare hand.  She looked at her sons, Auron's sons, and the memory of the Moonflow returned to her…

Well, how was the first chapter?  More to come soon!  I happen to enjoy this stuff.  It's is a way for me to release my hyper energy without rambling pointlessly like in The Result of Two Authors.  Until next time!

J Rikku  (:


	2. Pyreflies

I'm back!  This is all coming together in one night.  It is currently 1:01 AM, and guess what.  I'm still hyper!  No disclaimer needed on chapter additions.  They're pointless, you all ready know I only have the pom-pom.  By the way, this chapter is a memory.  A lot of the chapters will be memories that Rikku thinks of on her new journey.  On with the story!

Returned Souls Chapter Two:

Pyreflies

            Rikku sighed as she pulled her newly discovered Godhand off her arm and set it to the ground.  With every weapon they found they got closer and closer to the end, closer to Yunie's death.  Why couldn't she think of anything!

            "If you think too hard you'll get early wrinkles."  The familiar voice startled her momentarily and she turned to face its owner.

            "Are you trying to tell me I'm going into to premature aging?"  Auron chuckled at her assumption.

            "No, I'm only saying you should give it a rest."

            "Hey, there aren't any snowballs here. What do you intend to hit me with this time?"

            "I don't intend to hit you with anything, and you started the snowball fight up on Gagazet."

            "Did not!"

            "You did too so don't deny it."

            "Well, you took my shirt."

            "You mean that skimpy tank top you didn't have any need of when I bought you that sweater?"

            "But still, it was my shirt!"

            "Hey, I gave it back when we got down the mountain, and besides, you seemed to like the consequences of our snow war."

            "Auron, if you're gonna take pride in something, at least take pride in the fact that I'm happy I have you, and that you just happen to be an excellent kisser."

            "Well, I'm glad you think so."  He turned and smiled genuinely at her.  "Only the best for you," he whispered as he placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her to him, pressing their lips together gently.  A moment later, Rikku pulled away.

            "Hmmm, it seems about time we had another little fight."  She dipped her hand into the Moonflow and threw the water at his face.  He spluttered for a moment before throwing a handful of water back.  Rikku kicked of her shoes and dove into the water splashing Auron with waves of her arms in the shallows.  He discarded his cloak and jumped in after her, hitting her with enough water to send her off her feet. [A/N think I used water enough there?] 

            Rikku fell again and this time Auron landed on top of her.  He didn't hesitate to pull her lips to his before sliding his hand under 'that skimpy tank top' and deciding on a more intimate encounter.

For some reason, I just can't seem to make these chapters very long.  Oh well.  Okay, if you want to know why this isn't lemon, read SpazKit's Misted Emotions and apply her reason to me.  For those of you to lazy 1)I've never done one, 2) I have no real experience, and 3) I'm just scared, so I leave it up to your own twisted minds.

Later,

J Rikku  (: 


	3. To Have Him Back Again

The long awaited Chapter 3!  I just hope this doesn't seem stupid.  I worked hard during class to write this.

Returned Souls Chapter 3:

To Have Him Back Again

            "Rikku, is there any chance that you and I could talk in private?"  Yuna asked, glancing at Chris and Jonathan.

            "Why?"

            "I have something-rather important-to tell you."  Rikku stood up slowly, lifting her sons from her lap.

            "Boys go get dressed.  You're going to Papaw Cid's for a little while."

            "Yay!" the boys squealed, running off to get their clothes.  Rikku smiled at their retreating forms.

            "They look so much like him.  Every time I look at their black hair and brown eyes I thank the gods that I was given the chance to keep a part of him with me.  They act so much like him all ready.  Chris has such a commanding presence even though he's only five, and Jonathan's so quiet…"

            "Rikku, what if you could save him?  Would you do it?  Even if you couldn't see your sons again for a while?"

            "In a heartbeat.  I'd do anything to have him back, to have him here to raise his sons.  I'd give anything for that."

            "Would you give up your memories?  Would you be willing to completely relive your life?"

            "Yes."  It was barely a whisper.

            "What if I knew a way?"

Oooh!  A cliffhanger ending!  Don't you just love me?  I would especially like to thank Fallen-Angel17987 for writing about me in one of her author's notes and I would advise you all to read her wonderful story An Unexpected Love.  I also want all of my readers to read Masika's Cracka Cracka Boom.  I am in love with that story!  Sorry so short!  Tootles!


	4. Constant Reminders

All right, I now have a sufficient number of people willing to kill me to continue.  I know you're on the verge of hating me, and I would like to thank a few good reviewers for reminding me.  I would list them, but I can't remember their names.  This is all a little confusing so you'll have to bear with me.

Returned Souls Chapter 4:

A Way

            "What?  Yunie, what are you trying to tell me?" Silence.  "Yunie?"  Yuna sighed and looked up at Rikku, tears in her eyes.

            "We can get him back, Rikku.  We can save him."  Rikku's jaw dropped and she stared at her cousin.  Chris and Jonathan bounced into the room.

            "Mommy. Mommy, we're ready!" they squealed.  Tears filled Rikku's emerald eyes as she looked at her sons.  _Their sons.  Her's and Auron's.  "Mommy?"  Rikku choked back a sob and forced a smile._

            "All right, then.  Let mommy get dressed and we'll go."  She stumbled to her bedroom and dressed numbly, carefully forcing back raging tears.  She emerged moments later in a pair of faded jeans and an orange tank top. [A/N: personally, I think it looks pink, but whatever]

            "That shirt looks familiar," Yuna said, trying in vain to brighten conversation.  Rikku smiled half-heartedly, fiddling a well-worn hole in the shirt's shoulder.

            "It's been through a lot," she muttered, brushing her fingers over scorch marks that were stark reminders of the battle with Yunalesca.  "Never could figure out why I didn't trash it," but that was a lie.  Rikku knew why she kept it, but she had no intention of telling anyone.  Just like her sons, it was a constant reminder of every detail of the start of their relationship: the warmth of his embrace, the hum of the summer crickets, the softness of the moonlight…

And, of course, we are moving to a much-loved Rikku flashback!


	5. Moonlight

Lookie!  Your favorite Aurikku one-shot is now a chapter!

Returned Souls Chapter 5:

Moonlight

Auron glanced at the water clock beside his bed.  For all their use of machina, the Al Bhed respectfully kept their inns and shops adorned with water clocks and sundials.  Auron frowned.  It was about two a.m.  He still hadn't slept.  His mind had been drifting since a good three hours before.  Mostly, it had been drifting to his recent conversations with the young Al Bhed, Rikku.  It seemed every time he was around her he found himself not wanting her to leave, not wanting her to stop talking with him.  He shook his head and climbed from his resting place.  He needed fresh air; needed to walk.  

            Quietly, so as not to wake the others, Auron made his way down the hallway of the inn.  His thoughts wondered to two days ago at the Thunder Plains, the day Rikku had joined their party.  She had been absolutely terrified of the lightning, and he had laughed at her.

            "You needn't fear the thunder.  It's not what can hurt you," he had chided.  The girl had shivered uncontrollably and involuntarily dove into his jacket at the next flash of brilliant light.

            "You'd be scared too if you had been hit repetitively with Thundara as a small child!"  Rikku had squeaked from inside his coat, seeming to be in no hurry to move.  "Can we _please stop and rest?"  Auron had smiled slightly to himself and calmly agreed.  He'd somehow ended up rocking her to sleep inside the inn that night._

            Now they were at a similar inn on the opposite side of the Macalanian Forest.  Auron hadn't seen Rikku since they'd gone to bed, but he couldn't seem to wash her from his mind.  _Damn it! He thought as he moved through the lobby.  Why couldn't he tear his thoughts from the young Al Bhed?  He carefully slipped through the inn's front door without a sound and walked toward one of the trees.  Still in the shadow of the inn's roof he stopped abruptly.  Nearby, __someone was singing.  He hunted the landscape with his bronze eye, searching for the source of the soft soprano.  He found it in the overhead branches of a tree._

            "I don't like to be alone in the night, and I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right," Rikku didn't even notice him from her treetop perch.  "And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes, but I do love you."  Her blonde locks fell loose across her back.  She was wrapped in a brightly colored blanket and was staring at the moon above.  "But I do love you.  I don't like to see the sky painted gray, and I don't like when nothin's going my way.  And I don't like to be the one with the blues, but I do love you."  Auron was mesmerized, captivated by her beauty and her voice.  He stepped silently into the moonlight.  "But I do love you.  I love everything about the way you're loving me.  The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep.  And I love to kiss you in the rain; I love everything you do." Rikku closed her eyes to the moonlight, leaning against the tree trunk.  _Auron…  "Oh I do."  Auron walked warily closer to the tree, wanting to take her into his arms, but at the same time not wanting to scare her.  "I don't like to turn the radio on, just to find I missed my favorite song.  And I don't like to be the last with the news, but I do love you."  Auron tested a low branch, pulling himself onto it.  "But I do love you.  I love everything about the way you're loving me.  The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep.  And I love to kiss you in the rain; I love everything you do.  Oh I do."  He had reached the branch next to her in complete silence.  He leaned against the tree and waited.  "And I don't like to be alone in the night, and I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right.  And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes, but I do love you.  But I do love you.  But I do love you.  But I do love you."  Rikku laid back again, her song finished.  The tree trunk didn't seem as hard anymore.  __Wait a second…  The tree was breathing!_

            Rikku tried to jump up, but a pair of strong arms wrapped about her, pulling her back tightly.  "You have a beautiful voice," a gruff voice whispered in her ear.  She relaxed, though still thoroughly shocked.

            "Auron?" she whispered timidly.

            "Hmm?" he hummed, lips lost in her hair.  She laid back even more, resting her head against his shoulder, glancing up to his face which was empty of his silver glasses and guarding collar.  She inhaled sharply at the look in his eye.  It was so…full of emotion. [A/N:it has taken me a good twenty minutes to get this paragraph right]  Rikku twisted in his embrace to face him, pressing her small hands to his chest and wrapping her blanket about them both.  He stared at her in shock, as if unable to register that she was happy he had snuck up on her.

            But she was happy.  Rikku had never expected him to return her feelings, and yet here he was.  _It's funny the way the world works, she thought as he leaned to her and pressed their lips together._

***

            Tidus yawned and sat up; accidentally upsetting Yuna's sleeping form and causing her to roll off the bed.  She yelped and jumped up, then realized it was only Tidus.

            "Rat," she mumbled.  "You just had to wake me up, didn't you?"

            "Yep," Tidus quipped.  He stood slowly and headed for the door.

            "Where are you going?"

            "To find Auron.  I need to ask him something."  Tidus made his way down the hall to Auron's room and opened the door.  There was no one inside.  Tidus frowned.  He searched the other rooms and asked his comrades, but to no avail.  It seemed no one had seen the legendary guardian since the previous night.

            The sun was starting to come up when Tidus stepped outside the inn.  He heard a low chuckle above him.  He lifted his eyes to the branches above only to find his mentor wrapped in a blanket with Rikku, watching the sunrise like a couple of teenagers.  Tidus smiled and turned back to the inn.  His question could wait.

Man, that was longer than any of the other chapters!  Just my luck


	6. A Way

Part 6, I'm on a roll! *grins maniacally*

Returned Souls Chapter 6:

A Way

            "All right," Rikku began, anticipation gripping her.  "What do you mean that we can get him back?"  Yuna sighed heavily and swirled the straw in her milkshake.  They sat at a small café in the Kilikan port.

            "I'm sure you all ready know that Lulu has become the most accomplished black mage of any time.  However, I'm also sure that you have no idea she is the only Time Mage in all of Spira."

            "Time Mage?  What in Yevon's name is a time mage?"

            "A time mage is a person with the ability to alter time.  One day Lulu and Wakka went for a walk outside of Besaid and got into a fight with a few monsters.  We think they were too stubborn to let themselves believe they were spirits.  Lulu defeated them quickly with a flare spell, but then she received a tremendous amount of AP.  It was strange.  Her AP from the battle activated the Ability Sphere inside her Moogle.  The sphere taught her a spell called Instant Replay.  We thought it was like one of Wakka's Blitzball techniques…until she tried it.  Instead of allowing her to perform one spell twice for less MP, it took her back to the beginning of the battle and let her regain the AP.  It was amazing."

            "So you're saying Lulu can go back in time to any battle or short event?"

            "Yes.  But not only that, she can take other people with her.  She relived that battle until another sphere was activated.  Apparently she has reached a new sphere grid for herself.  Everything for her is improving.  I'm kind of jealous myself; I haven't seen any type of spell that I could use."

            "Yunie, get to the point.  How can we get Auron back?"

            "Rikku, Auron was an unsent in our time."

            "Nah, duh.  I thought he was alive.  Yuna, I'm blonde, but I'm not stupid.

            "I know that!" Yuna hissed.  Rikku shrank backwards and her cousin's expression softened once again.  "I'm sorry.  Auron was unsent in our time, but, ten years before, he was alive.  Yunalesca killed him.  Lulu has perfected her skills.  Rikku, she went back in time to the day you were born.  She watched you be delivered.  She assisted in your delivery.  That was twenty-one years back.  We would only need to go fifteen to save Auron."  Rikku's jaw dropped.  Her cousin had the perfect plan.  It was difficult and dangerous…everything she had hoped for.  

            "It sounds awfully dangerous, Yunie."  Yuna turned away.  _She's not going to do it…  "Perfect."  Yuna's head snapped back up.  "After all, what would a rescue mission for 'Sir' Auron be without a little peril to add to his unbearable calmness?"  Yuna grinned and held out her hand.  Rikku placed her hand in it and shook hard._

Seriously, now, What would an Auron rescue mission be without one hell of a lot of hazards?  Gotta make it fun, right?


	7. Preparations

Okay, Fallen-Angel17987!  I get the point!  I'm updating, see?  I tried to review your story, but the damn server wouldn't let me do it!  I know my chapters are too short, peeps,  but I'm trying.  I just have a thing about length.

Chapter 7:

Preparations

            Rikku stood at the door to her Kilika home, paying her last respects to her living room before leaving it for another twenty or so years.  Hell, as far as she knew she may never be back.  Looking around one last time, she turned to leave, then turned abruptly back.  Taking steady strides, she walked to her bedroom and flung open the closet, pulling out a long box.  

            The box was black, painted with the symbol of a griffin.  Rikku's hands fumbled at the clasps as she pulled the case open.  Inside laid a great sword: the Masamune.  Rikku ran her fingers over the flat of the blade and gently traced the etchings.  _This…this saved my life more than once.  It kept me alive along our journey.  I won't see it again for a while…  She closed the box hastily and hefted it up, dragging it out to the shoopuf that waited to take her to the meeting place.  __Maybe it will keep him safe for me…_

***

            Lulu stood on the bridge, watching Rikku's shoopuf approach.  She looked down at her little daughter, merely an infant, and wrapped a necklace around the child's neck.  The silver symbol of the Zanarkand Abes fell easily to the end of the child's blanket.        Tidus had so deeply cherished his blitz ball team.  Looking up at her husband, Lulu immediately spotted the young blonde's earring in Wakka's ear.  Before Tidus had left, he had given Wakka the two pieces of jewelry and told him to keep them, and always remember that the Abes were the best.  The pendant would protect Alana, whether Tidus had intended it for Wakka's child or not.

***

            Yuna looked out over the sea.  After a long moment she whistled loudly.  The crashing of the waves was her answering reply.  _Tidus…Where did you go?  Did you know you would leave me?  Did you know you would hurt me so?  If you had, would you have loved me like you did?  Would you have promised me so many things?_

            "Well would you?" she screamed to the ocean, falling to her knees in the surf.  She sobbed heavily for what seemed like hours.  A sharp tap on her shoulder made her look up.  A small child in a purple helmet stood before her.  She recognized him.  The child of the fayth.

            "His help is needed again," the child said.  "We will bring him to you."  And he was gone.  In a split second, Yuna realized she must be hallucinating from the stress, but a long, loud whistle dismissed her feelings.  Turning into the breakers, Yuna saw the blonde head bobbing over the water as he swam to the shore.  She dove into the water and embraced him, placing soft kisses on his cheeks as he picked her up and spun her around.  

            "Tidus!" Yuna squealed when they had finally calmed down.  Her world was complete, even if it wouldn't last forever.

Well, I had to have Tidus come back.  Battles just wouldn't be right without him.  Besides, Yuna was too depressed without him.


	8. Into The Past

Well, I'm back.  I have an idea for another Auron fic, so I'm trying to finish this up.  Sheesh.  I have two novels with plotlines all ready out and I've started two or three more.  I am so-o-o pathetic.  Here goes.  Time to go back in time to see---A BABY AURON!!!!!!  Just kidding.

Disclaimer:  I got new pom-poms!  I had to get 'em for my dance recital, but they're still pom-poms!  And they play music and cheer on their own!  Now I only have a set of pom-poms and my free one!  That means BACK AWAY.  I lay no claim to these characters.

Chapter Eight:

Into the Past

            "Okay.  Explain this to me again.  Rikku has Auron's twin sons and now we're going back in time so that he isn't dead?  What if making him alive changes things between him and Rikku?"  Tidus was as confused as a blitzball player in quantum physics class…which is kind of what he was.

            "That's a risk I have to take," Rikku said solemnly.  "When love is involved you have no choice.  I love Auron, and I'm willing to do anything to have him back."  Tidus nodded.  From the distance he couldn't see the tears in Rikku's eyes, but he felt their presence.  Lulu stepped forward.

            "Rikku, I must warn you that there are great dangers in time traveling.  We…"

            "Lulu, can't you all ready tell that I don't give a damn?" the Al Bhed snapped.  "Tell me what to do and I'll do it.  Give me a destination and I'll go to it.  I'll do anything Lulu.  Anything and everything it takes to get him back.  Are we ready?"

            Yuna looked through her bag.  "I have plenty of potions and ethers.  We should have no problems in that department.  What about weapons, Wakka?"  The red-head held up a large burlap sack.

            "I picked them up this morning.  It's all here.  The Nirvana, the World Champion, the Onion Knight, the [A/N: insert name of Kimahri's ultimate spear here], and even the Caldabog[A/N: me thinks that is the spelling.  Probably not.].  We're ready to go.  That is, if Rikku brought the Godhand."  Rikku held up her arm.  A deep sapphire bracelet covered her wrist.  Bringing her arm up, she smacked the back of her hands together, connecting a gem on the bracelet with bone.  A bright light erupted and the Godhand appeared on her arm.

            "This isn't the only weapon I brought," she whispered, picking up the case at her feet.  Leaning it against a the nearby wall, she undid the clasps and opened it up.  Yuna gasped and swayed as she say the great blade, the Masamune.

            "I thought," the Grand Maestress stammered, "I thought he…took it with him."

            The Al Bhed explained.  "I went to the Farplane before the boys were born.  I was seven months pregnant, so Kimahri came with me."  The Ronso nodded.  "I saw Auron, of course, in the pyreflies.  When he faded away, and I turned to leave, I heard the sword clatter to the ground.  'For your protection,' he said."  Rikku let out a short bark of laughter.  "As if I could freakin' lift that thing.  Tyshat syh.  Tuach'd drehg.  Tuach'd drehg yd ymm…"

            "Rikku.  English.  Please."  Tidus smirked.  "What'd you say?"

            "Nothing.  It's not important."  She sighed and turned to Lulu.  "How long before you are ready?"

            "I am ready whenever you wish to leave, but I must say that it feels strange when you travel.  You may feel nauscious or you may even pass out.  That goes for all of us…even me.  This is very dangerous work.  Is everyone sure they want to go through with this?"  Tidus jumped in the air and did a little kick.

            "You bet!  Anything for Sir Auron!"

            "That's right, ya.  We aren't just going to try our best either.  What do we want?"  Wakka had the blitzball gleam in his eye.  "I said 'What do we want?'" Only Tidus answered.

            "VICTORY!"

            "That was weak, eh.  What do we want?" Rikku bounced with them, back to her sixteen-year old mentality.

            "VICTORY!!!"  Wakka, Rikku, and Tidus grinned, out of breath.  Lulu rolled her eyes, but she was smiling now, just like everyone else, even Kimahri.  The great Ronso spoke next.

            "Kimahri think it time to go.  We all are ready." 

            "I agree," Yuna said, picking up the Nirvana.

            "Then we go." Lulu spread her arms wide and muttered a few words.  Then everything became darkness.

Woohoo!  That was fun!  It is 10:25 on July 4th.  The words Rikku says is basically just criticizing Auron.  It means 'Damned man.  Doesn't think.  Doesn't think at all.'  Just a little pointlessness.  All fun, though! ^.~  I love the chubby Kirby!  Cute idea, Fallen-Angel17987!

~( '-' )~


	9. Yunalesca

Inspired Rikku Author + fanfiction.net down for two weeks = story overload!!!!!

Okay, I hate game dialogue.  At least, I hate writing it.  I don't know what Auron said to Yunalesca, but this is my impression of what it should have been.  That's what I'd say if some freaky-haired bitch killed two of my friends.

Chapter 9:

Yunalesca

            "You killed them!  You fucking bitch, you sent them to their deaths!" Auron yelled, lifting his sword above his head and charging at the summoner before him.  He knew it would happen before he saw the light form in her hand.  He knew he was committing suicide the moment he began his rant.  He also knew that his promises would keep his body to this world.  What he did not know, was that he would not die that day.

            As the light exploded from Yunalesca's hand, an unseen body collided with Auron, making the magic a glancing blow.  The guardian rolled along the ground, another body pressed tightly to his.  He opened his eyes, the right blind with blood.  A small woman lay atop his frame, her red-blonde hair bobbing in a bright ponytail.  She sat up pulling a strange potion from her pocket and pouring it over his wound.  He could vaguely hear her mumbling to him to stay awake and stay with her.  As she spoke his name, his vision cleared in the unscarred eye and he could see the emerald swirls more clearly.

            "He's all right!" the girl cried getting off of him.  With her out of the way, Auron could see five other figures standing in front of the unsent summoner of the Prayer Child.  "I am Rikku.  We're here to help you." Rikku turned to the scantily clad woman before them.  "Yunalesca, you will pay for your attempts!  There is no future for you.  Ten years from now your reckless reign of death will come to an end, and it will end by the hands of those before you.  You have been warned that the next decade will be the last of your days.  Do you understand?"  The demon laughed.

            "If you are the ones who shall do so, why wait the decade?  In ten years time you shall all be far too old to even compete with my strength."

            "Are you truly that blind?  The way you see me now, I have grown to the age of twenty-one, but in ten years time I will be merely sixteen.  Right now, I am six years old, probably two or three days away from getting struck by lightning that will bring me fear for the rest of my life.  Don't you see?  We are not from your time.  Ten years from now, this woman…" she gestured toward a girl in a purple and white dress studded in pink flowers, "…the daughter of Lord Braska shall begin her pilgrimage with a group of six loyal and trusted guardians, all of whom stand before you now.  Because of you one guardian was unsent, but that shall not be.  Sir Auron will live to raise his children after the final death and departure of Sin.  So you see, we must let you be…for now, that is."  Rikku turned back to the stunned man on the floor of the ruins.  "We will go now.  Stand up and walk away.  You must live your life through.  Whether you want to or not.  In ten years you will have gained an emotionless barrier that will come crashing down around you when you meet a spunky, sixteen-year-old Al Bhed.  She is the one person that can come close to reaching your torn heart.  Never hesitate to let her.  Do not be too fast, or you'll scare the girl, but let her be persistent and give in eventually.  That will shape your life."  She turned to the other side of the ruins and returned back to him with a long box with the symbol of the griffin painted on its face.  "This will be yours when you have the courage to search for it.  Take heed of your promises and never lose hope."  She turned from him once again, and when Auron awoke the next morning, he wondered if it had all been a dream.

What, you were expecting them to BATTLE Yunalesca?  They couldn't very well do that if there's any hope of there being summoners in the future.  Don't worry, this isn't the end.


	10. Let Her In

Like I said, that wasn't the end.  Things have to be weird for this type of story to work, but it's all coming together soon.  And It'll all be ending soon.

Chapter 10:

Let Her In

            It couldn't be her.  Standing in front of him was a young girl with reddish-blonde hair, her eyes squeezed tightly shut.  Could this be the girl that had stood before Yunalesca, frail-looking yet strong in words and spirit?  Could she be the one he was to 'let in?'  He decided that only time could tell him the truth.

            "Open your eyes."

***

            Al Bhed.  The name meant only a differing belief.  What should belief matter to the heart?  I knew that Auron was the only man I could ever love, whether I was Al Bhed or not.  He had told me that very thing; that belief did not matter to the heart.  But that story is for another time.  I did not know if Lulu could return us to our own time when we went.  I left on impulse.  With history changed she could not.  So I went to Bikanel Island, and there searched out a six year-old girl who cried for her lost mother.  I could remember it too well, the day I ran away.

            We had just moved in to our new home.  Mother had died on the trip there, killed by an Al Bhed hater on the road.  Nothing was done about it.  Nothing.  It hurt so bad that I did not want to live.  I ran into the middle of the desert and was attacked by a Zu.  Brother saved me with a Thunder spell, but I was scarred by the event.  I stayed in a shelter that night.  That was where I went to find myself.  I was crying when I got there.  Gods that sounds so strange.  Because of course when I say I, I mean my six-year-old self, but I also mean the person that found her.  I'll just call her by both my names, Rikku-Anne.

            When I reached the shelter, Rikku-Anne was crying.  I knelt beside her and dropped my hand into the familiar sand.  "You will get sick in the After Dark cold.  Take my jacket."  She looked up at me, sniffling, and took my jacket.

            "Thank you.  Who are you?" her voice was so tiny, I was sure it could not have been mine.

            "A friend.  I wanted to talk to you."

            "What 'bout?" 

            "The future, your life, love.  A lot of things."

            "Okay.  Let's start."  I smiled at her innocent acceptance.  I never really lost that.

            "You know, you've got a lot ahead of you.  You'll live a full life."

            "Mm-hm."

            "There will be a man in your life.  You will be very special to him.  Your cousin, Yuna, will ensure that you meet this man."  She frowned at Yuna's mention.

            "Yunie's daddy died, didn't he?  Is he with my mommy, now?"

            "Yes, they are like brother and sister, you know.  They take care of each other, and Braska will take care of your daddy's sister."

            "Then who will take care of Yunie?"

            "Actually, it will be a friend of the man I've mentioned.  Don't worry, Yuna is safe."  I smiled as she scrunched up her nose.  I remember Dad telling me it would get stuck like that.  "Never quit scrunching up your nose.  Your dad may be annoyed by it, but it will get you a lot of places.  I'll leave you now.  Remember what I've told you."

            "Okay.  Bye-bye!"

            I left my jacket with her.  I didn't need it where I was going.  Suddenly a realization hit me:  I couldn't remember not having that jacket.  Now that I think about it, I got it when I was six.  A young woman brought it to me in the desert…then disappeared into the dunes.

***

            Sorry, author's note.  Ooh…Freaky….

***

            I watched her follow the group toward Guadosalam.  I still wasn't entirely sure if the thing ten years ago was a dream or not.  It was all getting too confusing.  She certainly looked like the woman from Zanarkand.  Walking to catch up, I matched my pace to hers at the back of the group.  She seemed content to look at me for the majority of the walk, and I just kept my focus on the trail.  Finally she spoke.

            "What happened to your eye?  Lulu and Yunie said you were legendary, but I've never heard of you."  It figures that the girl I was destined to be with would have a big mouth.

            "I got it in a battle of revenge with Yunalesca."

            "Oh." And she shut up.  It was as if the mention of Yunalesca scared the girl.  "You know,"  Then again, maybe not.  "I kind of hope Yunie quits the pilgrimage."  I turned to her sharply, instinctively pulling my hand back to strike.  This must have scared her as she fell backwards to the ground and threw her hands up in defense.  I looked down at her and then at my raised hand.  I dropped it quickly and sat down by her.

            "My God is this what I've become?" I set my head in my hands, but I did not cry.  Before I knew what was happening I felt her wrap her small arms around me.

            "Shhhh…..It's okay.  It's okay."

            We sat there for what seemed an eternity.  I felt so weak it was unsettling.  I wanted to cry in her arms, but then, I also wanted to strike her for putting me in this condition.  Yevon, is this what it's always going to be like?

***

            I couldn't believe what was happening.  Here I was, a lowly Al Bhed thief, holding a 34 year old legendary guardian in my lap.  Does that strike anyone else as creepy?  Because it is TOTALLY freaking me out.  I mean, seriously.  Yunie told me that Auron kept to himself; that he was a stoic and didn't like people to get too close.  If that's the case, what in Yevon's name is going on?

            You know what's even weirder?

            I think I may be getting a crush on him.

            Me.

            I may have a CRUSH on AURON.

            That's it.  Somebody slap me.  This is just too wrong.

***

Okay, chapter ten ish done.  I know you've been waiting for it!  ^.~  And, peops, I just thought I'd tell ya that if you wanna chat with me, I have MSN messenger under the e-mail in my profile, and I can usually be found on the sailormoon.com chat as sailor_mars_meilan.  Later!


	11. Insanity

Whew!  Sorry this took so long.  I was in a point of no inspiration.  Now for the announcement of the century!  *drumroll* I AM A CRAZY PSYCHOTIC BITCH!!!!!

Chapter 11:

Insanity

            I looked in the mirror this morning and I could swear I didn't know who I was.  I had taken the time to put just the slightest bit of gel in my hair and I couldn't help but wonder what had brought this change on.  I never had cared for appearances since I was much younger.  It wasn't in my job description to dress up for little girls.  

            Wait a second.

            Where in HELL did that come from?

            The only little girl around here was Rikku.  Yevon what is wrong with me?  I've fallen for a teenager, and a hyper one at that.

***

            Tidus had been noticing a serious change in Rikku and Auron lately.  Both of them had been acting strangely since they had been coming closer to Guadosalam.  Auron had even been using gel in his untamed hair.  And Rikku had just been, as impossible as it sounded, bouncier.  It was starting to worry the blitzer.  His eye twitched every time one of them came near.  Could it be that there was something going on he couldn't see yet?  Was fate trying to tell him something?  Was the destiny of this odd couple playing its course right in front of his eyes? 

            …

            Nah, it was probably just those chili dogs he had for lunch.

***

            Some people say that black magic is an irreparable sin.  They say those who practice it shall burn in hell.  They say that I am a witch who will join with the likes of the pagans and wickans.  They know nothing.  My black magic is an art.  It allows me to see and do things none can imagine.  Naturally, it allows me to be the only one of us who can remember what happened when Rikku decided she needed Auron with her.  Naturally it is my job to ensure that her dream comes true.  This comes even before my own sorrow.  

            If I had my friends beside me I might think to do the same for my love with Chappu.  But then again, who is to say?  I believe I will leave my fate to fate and remain watching over those I know I can help.  God be with you, my love, wherever you shall be.

Done.  I have the next chap ready as well.  I want to start giving warning that I will be changing my name soon to Meilan of the Realm of Flames.  Don't ask.  There are just too many Rikkus out there.


End file.
